User talk:CaptainCain
The two rules I hold about my talk page 1. If you hate on America, my homeland I kill You! seditious libel is strictly forbidden! 2. You breath the word SWAG or YOLO and I cut your balls off with a rusty pair of scissors, Thanks! I'm being sarcastic, if you didn't catch that -CaptainCain: "They hit me with a truck" (talk) 23:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) General Discussion I invite you to read the rules. You can find them here.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Well Cain, The Wastes (link on the main page of this wiki) is very good for RP's, but I'm afraid you can't have a character of Encalve or Brotherhood orgin. Its due to alot of factors really, but The Wastes plays with alot more realisem, where a dude in Power Armor or a Super Mutant is quite simply your worst nightmare. Entire parties can be wiped out by a single one. The Enclave is pretty much nonexistant in the setting, because the South had no Vaults or really anything of value. (I know the offical cannon subverts this, but hey, the rulz are the rulz) The reason for this is self explanitory, the admins and mods of The Wastes dont want any munchkin power gamers starting off with Brotherhood training, a laser cannon, and power armor. It breaks the game, and ruins alot of peoples fun. However, a firend of mine did make a character whose past is heavily influenced by the Enclave, and its not out of the question that your character could be the child of a deserter or a burnt out old Enclave soldier. That is completely reasonable. (Just dont start with your pappies suit of power armor or your dear old dad's plasma rifle)T42 (talk) 02:24, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I regret to inform you that I had to delete the Florida Brotherhood page. It was built on a number of rules violations that were integral to its content, and was thus beyond fixing. I'm still reviewing your other content.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:25, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Thats too bad I'll get Devil's Brigade up to standards soon CaptainCain (talk) 01:47, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Its were people write fanficitons about the giant mech film Pacific Rim, its fun and all but the main admin is a snot nosed kid who dosent discipline the fanon at all. I mean they got crap like guest stars apprences from godzilla and voltron... its pretty bad.--T42 (talk) 04:00, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Where the flying fuck is everyone, goddamnit if I have to find another wiki, i'm gonna be so pissed CaptainCain (talk) 16:09, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Thought I'd let ya'll know I'm off on a quick trip over the weekend so no posts from me, I can already hear OP sighing with relief. CaptainCain (talk) 11:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday to myself. CaptainCain (talk) 11:02, June 20, 2014 (UTC) 1,000 edits baby whoooooo!!!! CaptainCain (talk) 14:16, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm off on a week long vacation so don't expect activity from me. CaptainCain (talk) 11:40, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna be gone over the weekend. CaptainCain (talk) 14:59, August 2, 2014 (UTC) 2,000 edits! hell yeah! CaptainCain (talk) 11:27, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Damn this wiki has slowed down with the start of the school year. CaptainCain (talk) 18:52, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Question Right, I have to ask, why do you keep editing Kirkman and Vault 14? I'm curious as to why your editing the pages every so often CarthAntilles (talk) 14:21, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I've figured out what you been updating, and I'm going to ask you to stop Thank you for adding them to catagories, but Please don't, I will get around to that, you don't need to alter the page and add catagories, thank you. CarthAntilles (talk) 14:28, June 17, 2014 (UTC) My apologies all edits from me will cease. CaptainCain (talk) 02:46, June 20, 2014 (UTC) T42 I was happy to add the character to be honist, oh and if it is not obvious, the Bloodborne are based off Borderlands Psychos and thus have the same over the top personalities and qoutes. If its cool with you I would like to add a few more.T42 (talk) 04:21, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hell Yeah! I'm always happy to see more sailors added to the list. CaptainCain (talk) 10:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) The Badlanders images are from Brink.T42 (talk) 18:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Fishermen Hope its not a problem, but the group i made for NYC is against the FRL Cheeki Breeki (talk) 05:11, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Thats fine. CaptainCain (talk) 09:54, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I'll join when the adventure starts, with the plot and all Cheeki Breeki (talk) 21:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Signature You mean the signature? Oh, just go to "My preferences" in the scroll menu of your username (at the top right), and type in the code you want for your sig in "Custom signature". If you need help with the code, feel free to ask. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:06, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Nah what i meant was the authors box on the bottom of the page. CaptainCain (talk) 21:02, June 23, 2014 (UTC) OvaltinePatrol Just thought I would mention it since you've done it with every town you've made, you don't have to put "est." in the established line because it's already titled thus. It'd be as if you went into the character infoboxes and put Name: name John Doe.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:14, June 29, 2014 (UTC) This really should've been in the General Discussion part of the page. CaptainCain (talk) 03:19, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just a bit of a sticller with some of those things. CaptainCain (talk) 14:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy to Oblige, thank you! Well thank you for the welcome and the invitation, I'm honored that you wanted me to write on your page which I did. I made a man named Dominique Le Rouge, he's an old Canadian sea-dog who serves as the ship's cook and kind of a mentor to Henry and Angelique since he has more experience than anyone else on the boat. I'd imagine he kind of has that classic Long John Silver pirate speak and he's quite knowledgeable and always full of stories about his adventures from the Artic to the Caribbean. He's a valued respected member of the crew but not much of a fighter, since if he dies then the ship is out a cook and a good man, that's the thing he's really friendly to everyone and while he knows what needs to be done to make a ship run, he isn't big on the discipline that goes on towards newer recruits. I hope you like him and that I didn't put him in too lofty of a position, I just thought the boat could use an old grandfather/mentor/veteran figure and a cook, if you don't like anything about him feel free to edit it out. If you like him I would have no problem making or collaborating on a full page for him if you want, you could get a template going up for crewmen (Just an idea). Once again, thanks for the invitation and to return it, if Mexican banditos are your kind of thing feel free to write one up for my Comancheros page in the notables section. I haven't checked out your rp yet but soon will. Thanks for the welcome back, happy writing! Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) The same goes to you florida born always glad to have another great author contribute to the page! CaptainCain (talk) 19:38, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again, also I saw your bid to OP about a Florida BoS chapter, if you get it approved is there anyway you'd be interested in taking me on to collaborate with you on it? Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Of Course me amigo, btw that character is probably cooler than Ratshank and he was my favorite up to this point, just don't tell T42, so he has a Le Mat eh? Very cool thanks again for the contribution I'll be sure to make that Comanchero. CaptainCain (talk) 19:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and no it's not a LeMat its a .45/410. I don't know if you're into guns in reality (being a Southerner its kind of in the blood for me) but the .45 Colt cartridge and .410 shotgun shell have the same diameter, the only difference is that a .410 is generally 2-3 inches long. But if you make a revolver with a 2-3 inch long cylinder you can fire either .45 or .410. If you look up a Smith and Wesson Governor or a Taurus Judge that's what I'm talking about, I personally one own of them it's a circuit judge which is the regular judge in rifle form. And its pretty cool, cause you can load your cylinder out so that it alternates .45 or .410, buck and ball so to speak. You get two guns in one a shotgun and a rifle/heavy pistol, so he can make long shots when he needs to from ship to ship but if the Constitution is boarded he can load his revolver up with some .410 shot shells and take them suckers out or if he disobeys Henry and joins the boarding party, he has a handheld shotgun with 5-6 shots. I'd imagine .45/.410 revolvers would be valuable weapons on boats for that very reason that you can literally make it a shotgun or a pistol at the choice of the re-load. Sorry for that I'm a bit of a gun nut. Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) That is very interesting, I honestly never knew that. Being from Ohio I'm not to knowlegable with guns, however I'm a staunch defender of the 2nd Amendment! CaptainCain (talk) 20:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Vivaporius It really depends. I've got a lot of stuff going on that I have to deal with, but I'd be happy to hear what you've got planned. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC) well I am planning a group called this the screaming eagles, basically mercenaries who modeled themselves after the 101st airborne division. That sound interesting? CaptainCain (talk) 21:33, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Up for an RP? Hey, Walrus was talking with me about starting up a roleplay I made and got a little in before I had to take a rather extended break from TL. It's right here and I got a couple blogs on it. I don't know if you've read some of my Tamaulipas articles but its about the war between a communist militia and a somewhat oppressive monarchy with everyone and his brother jumping in hoping to profit. Of any interest to you? Florida Born 77 (talk) 02:58, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure can't see why not. You still up for mine? CaptainCain (talk) 03:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yep, the Mexican bandito comanchero biker gang concept is more materialized in my mind than the confederates so I'm working on striking while the iron's hot. But after that it's on to my nation state for yours. Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Interesting. I'd love to help, but my RL responsibilities won't allow for it. Sorry. :( Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat ban I was wrong to doubt their power add me on MySpace! (talk) 05:03, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think HM lifted it. CaptainCain (talk) 15:33, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::What happened?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:34, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::FP banned Walrus in chat, than Homosursussus lifted it. CaptainCain (talk) 17:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) re:Invitation Thank you for the invitation! I will likely make one after I'm done with my NC project on this wiki, which may take a while. Until then, good luck with the sailors, Cap'n. CrimsonAssassin-''See you, space cowboys'' 20:50, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you albeit the page has been done for some time! Anyway good luck with your projects and I look forward to you addition. CaptainCain (talk) 20:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Freedom of the Sea Society Hey CC, thank you for the invite to your page. I'm leaving for Canada tomorrow (rowing at Canadian Henley) and won't be back till next Tuesday the 12th. I'm really excited to add a character to the Constitution's crew. Hopefully I'll have something good to add since I'll be spending a week in foreign waters. Thanks again for the invite, I feel so much less detrimental now. Used to be everything on my talk page were reprimands (and I deserved them), but now... not so much. Point is, ---> :) thanks. -Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:00, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I look forward to your addition Ninja :) and I'm glad I brought something positive to your talk page. CaptainCain (talk) 23:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Howdy :D Hi there, thanks for leaving me aq message on my wall. I'd like to know more about what I can do around here, because I'm a little unsure how to do things. The Map Hey I realize it's a little bit off in the distance but I just thought I'd throw this at you now for your planning. This image is a map I colored of Tamaulipas to show the major regions. The pink strip in the northwest is our zone for the New Confederacy, Los Bandoleros, Fighting 33rd, and Ciudad Camargo and is pretty much our warzone. Laredo is right across the border from the top municipality (area of the map) which is called Nuevo Laredo, that's where our boys in the New Confederacy are. Los Bandoleros are at the bottom of the pink so that strip is where our guys will be moving around. Also the blue is the free border country where our rp is. And I know I ain't posted but right now I'm trying to flesh out our RP by giving us some new groups and characters to use in it. Thanks, I just wanted to show you this, Florida Born 77 (talk) 21:35, August 3, 2014 (UTC) P.S. The brown westerly part is the highlands of the Sierra Madres and hill country that's where your Federales would be set up as well. The green is the cattle raising area, the purple is a war zone full of battles between raiders and the remnants of the Mexican government, the yellow is the papal states, the orange is Indian and Aztec Country and the red is Ye Olde British Empire Florida Born 77 (talk) 21:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the map, it'll be a helpful tool. CaptainCain (talk) 22:52, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Grand Union Hey man, I saw your The Damned article. I wasn't planning on doing The Dominion (The area they own) for a while but I can get on it if you're up for it. About The Damned, if they're working for the English they'd be considered a foreign brigade, I had plans to do a unit of American mercs working for them since before you pitched the idea and I was hoping that they would use the Grand Union Flag and be nicknamed "The Yank Brigade". I was wondering if you could incorporate that? I just uploaded the flag. You don't got to but it was just part of my plans and I was hoping you would. The Grand Union Flag would be the one assigned to them by the English for purposes of unit identification on the battlefield. Thanks, Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:35, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm not so clear on what your asking, so you want The damned to be incorporated into this yank brigade right? CaptainCain (talk) 19:38, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Also I'm up for the Dominion if you wish to start it. CaptainCain (talk) 19:40, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I want the damned to be the Yank Brigade, they only need one foreign auxillary and don't want too many being wary of people who speak English other than them. Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:41, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Tamaulipas War Hey man, I got a question for you so I can plan ahead. The Tamaulipas War I see referenced in a lot of your stuff, what's gonna be the gist of that? I just want to know so I don't got to rewrite stuff later on Darwin or on Los Bandoleros whenever I get around to making them. Thanks. Florida Born 77 (talk) 23:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Thats really just a blanket term for the fightin in the region. CaptainCain (talk) 01:46, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I would appreciate it if you guys started categorizing your images. I have been doing it, but you keep dumping large amounts of images on the wiki without properly tagging them. Check this list. In addition to the basic Images category, we have categories for Flags, Maps, and Photos so use whichever ones make sense.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:00, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey OP sorry about the dumping, honestly I have no idea on how to categorize the images but I'll figure it out. CaptainCain (talk) 18:35, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :It's just like categorizing pages. Go the bottom of this picture's page, find the "Add Categories" button and add the Images template. You may well start typing Images and get an autocomplete prompt. Now repeat this process with all your other uncategorized pictures, you can find them on the page I linked you to previously. Remember to add the additional Photos, Maps, and Flags categories when it is appropriate to do so.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:29, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I figured it out OP...CaptainCain (talk) 20:58, August 18, 2014 (UTC) New Confederacy Hey CC, I've been reading some of your pages, along with some of Florida's and they seem to mention a "New Confederacy". I was curious if this page was written yet or what your plans were for it because I had an idea for a faction with a similar name in a similar place. Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:31, August 15, 2014 (UTC) The New Confederacy is FB's game I really only know that they're based in Laredo Texas and carry on the theme of the confederacy and other such shenanigans that go with that. CaptainCain (talk) 02:53, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh OK thanks, I'll message him about that soon then. Thanks for the info CC. Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:04, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome :) CaptainCain (talk) 01:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC) User Sandbox Just copy the one off of my user page. I did the same when I saw OP's. I honestly have no clue how to get the thing the way I want it, so you would probably do better asking OP how he did it. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:07, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Viva. CaptainCain (talk) 17:57, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I notice you've been categorizing your pictures, thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Pacifica ref. Sure go ahead! I've got no problem with it. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:10, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Cool! CaptainCain (talk) 18:52, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I lost track, were you still going to do that thing about the exiled Royaume aristocrat who goes to the northeast? I was thinking of doing a little page for the Royaume's Lost Generation, so I need to know if your plan is still a thing.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:49, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Its T, Im back and I think Ill just do the Warhost myself thank ye. The title is pretty self explaintitory, also Hi and i just want you and everyone else to know that Ill be making a comeback to the wiki scene after my long hiatus. Alot has happened and now im just trying to rediscover the old enjoyment I had with fanfiction.T42 (talk) 10:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) sounds good, I'm sorta laying off my work here on account of school and other interests, but thanks for letting me know. CaptainCain (talk) 21:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Being Back Aye, I'll see if I get the time. Been away for awhile now, what with work and all. I'll see if I can't a foothold again. I used to be #2 on the wiki. Ah, memories. Being Back Aye, I'll see if I get the time. Been away for awhile now, what with work and all. I'll see if I can't a foothold again. I used to be #2 on the wiki. Ah, memories. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 11:52, November 9, 2014 (UTC) La Legion Stand in? Hey CC, I was looking over some of your articles, and i noticed that a few mention the legion and (relatively) large wars/battles with them, despite the Legion not having the numbers for them. Bradley's Stand for example mentions: " out in front there was a loud whistle and suddenly hundreds of bodies moved at once. All leaping out of the trenches in front of their positions the People's Legion utilized their favorite tactic, the human wave" even though that would be the majority, if not the entirety of their forces. It also says it happened in 2261, which was 9 years before they declared war upon The Citadel and also 8 years before they existed. The True Patriots are also at war with them starting in 2270, the year the Citadel war started. While it does make sense for them to aid the ranchers, the mention of "the Legion had numbers and the hearts of the people." during the conflict seems somewhat unlikely. While they might have the heart of the people, the numbers might needed sound like a significant detachment of their forces, and the distance between the two group seems like a barrier. It seems unlikely that the legion would be engaged in anything larger than a skirmish with the patriots, unless it was some break-off/ splinter group that headed north, or some other/new faction. Bradley's Stand on the other hand, just needs some other group to add to the legion's numbers, (Maybe Quaker convinces some Commancheros to help?) and the date moved up. Hope this doesn't read smarmy-sounding, just suggesting some ideas for Tamaulipas. add me on MySpace! (talk) 02:06, November 18, 2014 (UTC)